gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Easy Fare
Easy Fare is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic to taxi a regular customer, Jermaine Andrews. This Mission introduces the Wanted Level system, and opens Vlad Glebov's mission strand. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Roman's car. *Drive to Rotterdam Hill and meet Roman's customer. *Take Jermaine to Masterson St. *Lose your wanted level. *You have lost your wanted level, take Jermaine to Gibson Street. Enemies *Police Walkthrough Opening scene Niko enters Roman's cab depot, where Vlad and Mallorie Bardas are talking. Vlad and Niko exchange some unpleasant words when Vlad tells Niko to get him a cup of coffee. Roman walks in to interrupt the scene, and Vlad suggests he and Niko do him a few favors to pay off his debts. After Vlad leaves, Roman asks Niko to pick up a regular customer, Jermaine Andrews. Driving Jermaine Get in Roman's Taxi and follow the GPS to Rotterdam Hill in BOABO to pick up Jermaine. He asks Niko to take him to Masterson Street in Hove Beach. During the drive, Jermaine will explain that there's a shipment of stolen auto parts in the lockup that he intends to resell; he just needs Niko's help in transporting them. At the lockup, the first sign that something is amiss is that the door is open. Jermaine thinks the cops are on to him, and seemingly on cue two Police Cruisers roll up the street, sirens wailing. Jermaine panics and yells for Niko to get him out of there. Niko receives a two-star wanted level for this incident, and must evade the Police. The two options are to either out-run the wanted radius, or to use a Pay 'n' Spray (provided the Police don't witness the vehicle entering). The nearest Pay 'n' Spray is in Broker, just south of Overlook Park. Once the police are no longer in pursuit, make your way to the GPS destination on Gibson Street, Native Engines, which also houses a Pay 'n' Spray. Drop off Jermaine, and try out the Pay 'n' Spray for free the first time. After completion of the mission, Vlad will call Niko asking that he work for him, as Roman owes him money, unlocking the mission "Bull in a China Shop". Roman will also call Niko, offering him some work as a taxi driver. Later, Roman will call Niko again, informing that he is making prank calls to the police with a new friend; the call does not unlock anything. Video Walkthrough >e7q0Q0IXNLA Trivia *If you have a 6 star wanted level before you get to the lockup, it will be reduced to 4 stars after the cutscene. *When receive the wanted level for going to Jermane's lock up, you are given a tutorial for the wanted level system, this will remain unchanged even if you already seen the tutorial prior to this mission. *In this mission, many players mistake the client for this fare with little jacob. de:Easy Fare es:Easy Fare fr:Easy Fare nl:Easy Fare pl:Easy Fare Category:Missions in GTA IV